Harry Potter and the Big Change
by MinjaB
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Harry's turned into a... oh i just can't say it. He has to and live with Snape! Will he survive Snape's wrath, or is there something else between them? read to find out! Will be HarryDraco slash later on. :p Please Read and Review!
1. Inheritance

Hi, this is a 'Severus is Harry's dad' thing, will be slash. I'm not in the least a good writer so I don't expect many reviews although I will be VERY grateful if you reviewed anyways. (I sound so boring!) anyways...

_/blah blah blah/ - _Harry's thoughts

Chapter 1 – Inheritance

It was nearing the end of the summer term and Harry Potter was not happy, in fact he didn't feel anything, except fear, betrayal and anger. You see, he had not received any presents from his so-called friends on his birthday and he had sent Hedwig to them, asking why. For this, he had gotten beaten by Vernon and was not allowed to let Hedwig out when she came back. On top of that, Ron had sent Hedwig back with a reply, a not very nice one at that. It read:

_Harry,_

_Sorry about the presents, I forgot. I was with Hermione and we went out to a restaurant with her parents since it was her mum's birthday the week before, sorry again mate._

_Ron_

At the bottom there was a neat scrawl which Harry recognised as Hermione's writing, itread:

"_I'm really sorry Harry, but I couldn't find you a present that I thought was perfect and only today I found it, it's enclosed in this envelope, I hope it's still there. I'm sorry about Ron, he's been so strange lately, since we've... Omigod! I just realized Ron hasn't said anything about that! Harry, me and Ron have been dating each other for quite a long time! I can't believe Ron hasn't mentioned it! Honestly, I need to talk to him. Well, I'll see you on the train, bye bye Harry xXx._

_/Finally, they got together/_

Harry winced as he kneeled on the floor. He pulled up the floorboards and placed the letter inside. He noticed the photograph album Hagrid had given to him and pulled it out. He made him self more comfortable on the floor and started to look through the album. Turning to the first page, he traced his finger over the face of his mum, tears welling up in his eyes s he did so. Unaware of the unlocking of his door, Harry turned the page over, to find the album ripped from his hands.

"No! Give it back to me!"

He looked up to find Dudley staring down at him.

"You're mine today to play with, daddy and mummy have gone out," he said, maliciously.

_/Daddy... and mummy.../ _

Harry would have laughed until death had Dudley not mentioned the words mine and play in the same sentence.

Moving to grab Harry, Dudley accidentally dropped the album back into the unnoticed open floorboard. That is, it was unnoticed until Dudley put his foot in it.

"Ah! What's this," Dudley pulled out Harry's wand, "This doesn't seem very important does it. No?" and he broke it in half.

Harry felt the anger course through him as it was snapped. His wand was the only thing that Harry treasured as much as his Firebolt.

"Ooh, what's this, an album, no doubt of your _dead_ parents, so you don't need these since they're dead."

_/Huh? What's he on about? What an idiot/ _

Harry snorted at Dudley's stupidity despite his wand being snapped.

"You dare laugh at Dudley Dursley's incredible cleverness? Well, we'll see about that."

He proceeded to rip out the pages from the album, tearing them in half.

Anger, like nothing Harry had felt before, not since Lestrange and Sirius, ran through Harry's body, along with unbearable pain which was not a surprise since Harry jumped to his feet. He grabbed the book out of Dudley's hand,

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" bellowed Harry.

Amidst the ripped pages floating in the air, Harry swore he saw Dudley smirk.

"You think you can scare me? Look at you, freak, you're nothing but a worthless, midget, queer..."

Before he could finish, Harry punched him in the face and there was a sickening crack as Dudley's jaw broke. Harry, surprised at his own strength, backed away.

A blood-curdling scream tore through the room, making Harry cover his ears, which were ringing painfully.

"Shut up Dudley!" he shouted. Magically, the noise died down. Harry looked at Dudley, whose mouth was covered in blood. Harry panicked and looked at the clock, it read 23.54.

_/Crap! Vernon and Petunia are probably on their way back now! I got to get out of here/_

"Pack!" he cried.

Immediately, all his clothes and whatnot sped into his trunk, rearranging themselves neatly, and it closed with a quiet bang.

Harry stared at Dudley who had tears silently running down his face.

_/ What a cry baby/_

But even as he thought that, Harry waved his hand and healed Dudley's broken jaw, after putting a temporary silencing spell of course.

Dudley attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Aw, what's the matter Duddykins, lost your voice?" taunted Harry.

Dudley glared at Harry and got up. He made his way towards Harry, who was lifting up his trunk, and took out a knife out of his pocket.

Sensing Dudley, Harry unconsciously set up a shield that stopped Dudley in his tracks. Dudley, being the idiot that he is, tried to get through and ended up on the floor again.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

_/What an idiot/ _

Opening the window, Harry jumped out of it and landed on two feet, extremely similar to a cat.

He summoned his trunk and set off towards the sidewalk.

_/What the hell just happened back there? I just used wandless magic, and controlled it! Hang on a sec, how come I'm not limping? Oh my god! I just remembered, it's my 17th birthday! The inheritance! Urgh, I need to get to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore, my heads starting to kill me/_

Reaching the sidewalk, he threw out his right hand, waiting for the knightbus to arrive. With an almighty bang, said bus arrived.

Lamps and hedges jumped out of the way as the bus made its way towards Harry. It stopped suddenly and the door open, revealing Stan Shunpike.

"Well! Look 'ere, nice to see yer 'gain 'Arry mate, nice to see yer. Where will yer be needin' t'go?" he asked.

Harry lifted the trunk up and climbed into the bus, "I need to get to Hogwarts, where's the closest you can get me to the castle?"

"Well, the closest would 'ave ter be Hogsmeade."

Harry did some thinking, "Ok, drop me off at the path leading to Hogwarts, and make it quick!"

He gave Stan the money and jumped onto one of the beds, placing a sticking charm on it.

"Wassssssup! Newez, lak I woz sayin! Me ma done no crap an' yer butt shat on a..."

Harry stopped listening to the shrunken head, which was seemingly on crack, and decided to talk to Stan since there was little else to do.

"So, Stan, how've you been?"

"I has been alrigh' and yer 'Arry? I 'eard abou' Sirius Black, never should have doubted 'im."

Harry stared tearfully out the window. His godfather, Sirius Black, was a wrongly accused criminal and in Harry's 5th year he had died in battle against Bellatrix Lestrange, who had met her fate in Harry's 6th year, when he had killed her during a failed Hogsmeade attack.

"I'm fine thank you."

After a series of bangs and curses from the blind driver, Stan announced that they had reached Hogsmeade.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you when I see you," said Harry.

Stan waved as Harry started the 30 minute walk to Hogwarts.

_/Here we go/_

Harry walked for about 6 minutes before he stopped and slapped his head.

_/Gods! I'm such an idiot/_

After placing the running spell on his feet, Harry took off and reached the front doors in no time at all.

He opened the doors and was met with the sight of filch cleaning the floors.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

_/If anyone, I thought Filch would be glad to get away for the holidays/_

"What you doing here boy?" he barked, noticing Harry, "I'll have you expelled, yes I wi..."

"I need to see Dumbledore, it's urgent."

Filch grunted and pointed up the stairs, "Off with you."

Harry started the long climb to Dumbledore's office, taking a few short cuts here and there.

He reached the Gargoyle and realized he didn't know the password.

"Ok, umm, Candy floss, Bounty, Cadbury's, um... I know! Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"

The Gargoyle didn't move. "Right... um... err... Oh bloody hell! Damn the old fruitbat!"

To his surprise, the gargoyle leapt aside. He climbed the stairs quietly, in case he was interrupting something.

When he reached the top, he caught little bits of sentences being yelled at from someone who sounded remarkably like Severus who he had a quite close relationship with.

"...You think he would accept me being ..."

"...He hates me, he wouldn't..."

"...How would he react to me being his father..."

"...Treated him like shit for the last 6 years..."

One piece of information made him go cold with fury,

"Potter will not like this Albus! I cannot tell him I am his father!"

The door opened abruptly, revealing Severus Snape, who stopped in mid-step once he saw who was standing between the door and the stairs.

Harry glared at him, and leaving his trunk behind, sped down the stairs and took a short cut he knew that led to the grounds.

_/How could he say that? After everything he done last year? I don't believe the bastard, I have to... Where the hell am I?/_

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he had unconsciously ran into the forbidden forest, and he was nowhere near the edges.

Harry looked around him but all he could see was trees, bushes and a lot of fog.

Suddenly, a twig cracked surprising Harry who promptly tripped over a tree root.

"...Harry...Potter..." A voice whispered.

Harry, now completely terrified, whispered back, "who's there? Go away!"

A dry cackle filled the air, sending chills down Harry's back.

"My masssster ssssendssss a gift, Happy birthday, Harry Potter," and with that, a bright pink light shot towards him, surrounding him in its magical glow.

The blood-curdling screams of Harry Potter filled the night, fortunately alerting Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore to his whereabouts.

Albus took a sharp breath, "The Forbidden Forest, I fear the worst Severus, come, we must go," and he changed into is animagus form, followed closely by Severus.

TBC

A/N: Aw... Damn whoever discovered writers block! I just got one! No! Ah well, I suppose this chapters long enough anyways. Please please please Review, it will mean a Lot to me... Pwease, pwetty pwease? Fankyou!

MinjaB


	2. Harry's a WHAT!

Hi! I'm back... thanks to all the reviewers:

ChainMailGirl – You'll find out the animagus forms in this chapter

J Wish – To answer all your questions, read this chapter.

Star Girl11 – thanx for reviewing!

Juli – thanx for the review!

Phoenix 5 – Um... writers block is... um... I know what it is I just can't explain it... it's when you can't think of anything to write about... an inability to write, to quote from the dictionary.

Cat – Really, you think so? Cool

Char11e – Thanx for the review!

Blah blah blah Telepathic thoughts.

_/Blah blah blah/ _ Harry's thoughts

_-Blah blah blah- _Anyone else's thoughts

Chapter 2 – Harry's a _what_!

Last Chapter: _"My masssster ssssendssss a gift, Happy birthday, Harry Potter," and with that, a bright pink light shot towards him, surrounding him in its magical glow.  
_

_The blood-curdling screams of Harry Potter filled the night, fortunately alerting Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore to his whereabouts. Albus took a sharp breath, "The Forbidden Forest, I fear the worst Severus, come, we must go," and he changed into is animagus form, followed closely by Severus._

Dumbledore flew over the many trees of the Forbidden Forest searching for Harry, who at the moment was lying unconscious by a tree.

Suddenly, Severus Eagle-like (Hint, hint!) eyes spotted a black lump near a tree.

Albus! I see him!

Where Severus? Lead the way

Severus overtook Dumbledore and flew down in a straight dive, aiming for the ground near a small clearing where a motionless figure lay by a tree.

Severus landed and transformed followed by Dumbledore.

"Is it him?" he asked and rolled the figure over.

They both gasped at the figure, it was Harry, except now, his jet black hair had turned auburn, like his mothers, and had somehow grown down to his waist and his chest had grown much bigger.

"Albus, what can this mean?"

Albus stared at the boy-turned-girl, "I suspect this is Voldemort's doing."

Severus shook his head, "is it permanent?"

Dumbledore started to chant a spell in Latin, a spell Severus did not recognise.

A pink light glowed around Harry's body.

The spell ended and Dumbledore sighed, "I am afraid it is Severus, come, we must get her to the hospital wing."

_What will Harry say about this, about me?  
_

_Now I see how stupid I was, not accepting myself as Harry's father, last year was a great example of Harry's feelings, now I fear I've lost his trust_

He transformed into his animagus form, a Golden Eagle, and picked up Harry, careful to not scratch her.

Albus also transformed into his animagus form, a Phoenix, very alike to his pet Phoenix Fawkes, and followed Severus back to Hogwarts.

"Poppy, Poppy! We need you!" Severus cried as he arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"What is this entire ruckus? It is barely 3am! I'm sure this can..." her remaining words disappeared as she spotted the limp body in Severus' arms.

She instantly pointed at a bed and Harry was laid upon it.

"Who is it? Is it one of ours?" she asked.

Albus looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, "I'm afraid it is Poppy, to be more precise, Harry Potter."

Poppy gasped, "Good god Albus! How did he become a _she_!?"

"I fear this is the doing of Voldemort," Poppy flinched at the mention of the Muggle-Hating dark wizard, "In his mind, females are weak, but he forgot one important thing 'hell hath no fury like a woman's temper' **(A/N: I think that's how it goes, i'm not sure, please tell me if its wrong)**, that means he has made Harry even stronger than before."

Poppy eneverated Harry, intent on finding out who cast the spell.

Harry wearily opened an eye, "What happened"

_/Bloody hell! Why is my voice so like a... a _girl's

"And why is my voice so high?" Harry said, grimacing at his girly voice.

Albus looked at Severus who raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... well Harry, it's really Severus' place to tell you," he said.

Harry's faced hardened at the mention of the potions master.

"Well Harry, after you... overheard our conversation about... a certain matter, you got angry and ran off into the forbidden forest and apparently one of Voldemort's cronies were there and cursed you with an unknown spell and it turned you into a... a girl and I'm very sorry but... um it's permanent."

Harry sat through all this with wide eyes, her mouth dropped open at the last bit, "You mean, I'm a girl? No way? Seriously? Good god."

Severus was surprised, "You aren't angry."

Harry sneered at him, "No duh."

Albus who had disappeared, came back with an armful of clothes, "Now Harry, you will need a new name, unless you want to keep your name and since you are not a Potter, your surname will be Snape. I found these old school robes for you to wear until you are well enough to go to Diagon Alley and buy your own. As for your rooms, they will be situated next to Severus' private chambers in the Dungeons. I will leave everything else for you to sort out," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry glared at Dumbledore, knowing fully what he meant.

"You know were my private chambers are, the password is "Poisonist."

And he stormed off leaving Harry confused.

_/Is there such a word as Poisonist? I'll never understand the minds of Snape/_

She slid out of the bed and grabbed the clothes that were placed on the bed. She walked into the boys' bathroom... and about 5 seconds later walked out, with red cheeks, into the girls' bathroom.

Albus watched all this with a smile on his face.

_-Ah, I think Harry will love this new 'female' version, I fear for Tom a little; he will be on the receiving end of her temper which she must have inherited from her mother-_

He chuckled at his last comment.

Harry exited the bathroom with a scowl on her face, "Must I really wear this? It's so annoying! I don't understand how girls can wear these skirt things. Ah! My name will be Jasmin Honey Snape, Jazz for short."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts Jasmin Honey Snape. I must say Har... Jazz, you have divine name choosing skills," said Dumbledore, "You should leave now, I suspect Severus is waiting for you."

Jasmin nodded and left for the Dungeons.

_/ I'm so glad it's still the holidays; no one will see me until school starts. I hope I don't have to get on the train with them/_

She carried on walking until she reached the portrait of snakes.

"Passsword?" it hissed.

"Poisonist."

It moved aside, letting Jasmin climb in. She came face-to-face with the Potions master who had an angry scowl on his face.

"You're late; you know how I am when students are late."

"Oh shut it Sev. You're right, I do know how you are, so drop the mask for once," she said, "and it's the holidays, so I am not your student... yet."

Severus glared at her but relaxed a little, it was only her who could get him to calm down like that.

"Well I will take you to your rooms which are right next to mine, this is a door leading to your rooms from mine," Pointing to a door next to the bookshelf, "I have done the decorating, you are welcome to change any of it. And don't forget to set a password.

Jasmin nodded and opened the door, the sight that greeted her made her knees go jelly.

The walls were a cosy red and were covered by various scenery paintings, while the fluffy carpet was cream. The living room was small and cosy, with a fire burning in the corner.

There was a comfy orange couch and next to it was a bookcase half-filled with potion texts.

Two doors which Jasmin guessed must be the bedroom and bathroom, were on the opposite wall

to the fire. She opened the door to the bathroom and was once again shocked by the sight.

A very deep blue bath... no, swimming pool... was covered in moving pictures of moving water and mermaids while the toilet, sink, shower and walls were a very dark blue, almost black.

The bath had about 7 taps on it and it even had a diving board! Jasmin decided she had to have a bath before bed.

She prepared herself to not be shocked, she opened the door... and was shocked anyway.

In front of her lay a king-size black and dark blue four poster bed with silk black sheets.

The carpet was a dark forest green with a matching dark green ceiling.

The walls were also dark blue, making the room seem cold to people, the exception Severus and herself of course.

A dark green with silver dragons printed on it was placed in the corner opposite the bed and next to it was a mirror, Jasmin hoped it wasn't a talking mirror; those always got on her nerves and freaked her out.

She went into the living room, were Severus was sifting through the books in the bookshelf.

She walked up to him, "Sev! I love it! You never told me you had so good colour co-ordination, it's just so... thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" and she hugged him.

Severus went stiff, not used to the contact, but slowly relaxed into the hug; he chuckled at Jasmin's reaction to her rooms.

"Thank you. Come on, you still have to set a password, go on, the exit is over there," he said, gesturing to another door.

She opened it and stepped outside. She turned to face the portrait and gasped, "Salazar Slytherin? Wicked!" She breathed. Severus smiled at her, "Hello Salazar," he said, "Go on, set a password Har... Jazz."

Jasmin thought for a moment, then looked at Severus and blinked.

"What? Oh, fine!" He put his fingers into his ears and closed his eyes.

Jasmin smiled and told the portrait he new password, "Demens Femella."

She tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Finished, you can go back to your own rooms now. Oh, I want to go shopping tomorrow, so be ready by 8am and I'll meet you in the great hall, "she told him, her voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

Severus just rolled his eyes and stalked to his rooms, but not without saying, "Goodnight Jazz," first.

Jasmin called Goodnight backed, then walked into her new rooms.

She collapsed onto the couch, feeling the warmth from the fire.

Not wanting to fall asleep in front of the fire, she got up and made her way to the bathroom, she still intended to have a long bath.

She closed and locked the door with all the spells she knew, not wanting anyone to come barging in with her in her nuddy-pants in the bath.

Taking out a very soft baby blue towel from under the sink, she started to fill the bath.

"Strawberry, Pineapple, Apple, Lemon, Honey, Forest and Water," she read aloud, "Wicked; I'll choose Strawberry and of course, water."

Turning them on, she started to strip off her clothes.

_/I still can't believe I am a girl, damn old MoldyWart/_

She went over to look in the full length mirror, which was next to the shower and stared at her new body.

_/Well, I must say myself, I am quite good-looking. I love my legs, and my stomach is flat! Still, I'm sad that I can never have any six packs again/ _

She climbed onto the diving board and elegantly dived into the pool, she was a very good swimmer, since she had swam in the lake last year every single day.

She swam a few laps, enjoying the smell of strawberries.

_/As much as I'd love to stay in here, I need to get a move on if I got to get up early, what time is it?/ _

She grabbed her wand, "Tempus."

The spell showed it was 10.47pm, "Shit!"

Dropping her wand on the floor, she rushed out of the bath and dried herself with a quick "Aresco."

She transfigured a bar of soap into some pyjamas then exited the bathroom, carrying the old school clothes.

She threw the clothes on the floor and jumped into her bed.

"Ah, this bed is so soft," she said, setting her wand so it will wake her up at 6.00am.

Finally, when she was comfortable enough, she slowly fell asleep, impatient to wake up, so she could go on her wonderful shopping spree.

TBC

A/N: Aw, poor Severus...

Demens Femella: Um... I don't know why I chose this... it means Crazy Girl :s

Tempus: This means time, I think

Aresco: Is Latin for To Dry

I would love it if I got more than 15 reviews! It would really make my day! And not one flame yet! I'm lovin' it. Remember to review! So, until next time Friends...

MinjaB


End file.
